


I’m Not Okay

by ThePoetess



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bobby plays peacekeeper, Dutch is Dutch, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Heartache, Jimmy needs a hug, Love, M/M, Other, Protective Bobby and Johnny, Sadness, Tommy plays Matchmaker, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Dimmy Fanfic because there aren’t any and they’d make a cute couple...A Dutch/Jimmy fanficOr, the Dimmy fic nobody asked for.for WeirdPairingWednesday
Relationships: Jimmy/Dutch (Karate Kid) — Dimmy
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cobra Kai Unfinished





	1. Sugar We’re Going Down

Jimmy was starting to think that having a crush on his loud and obnoxious bleached blonde friend was the utterly worst thing that could have ever happened in the history of bad things happening. Because Dutch Van Der Linde was DEFINITELY NOT into him... 

And what's worse, is that Dutch saw him as just some annoying tag along. 

So he decided, to avoid the next crisis, he decided not to mention it... so when Dutch, who always showed friendly affection for the others, by wrapping an arm round their shoulders in a semi hug, did the usual thing to Jimmy, the brunette suffered without telling his friend the truth. Sitting beside Dutch, wrapped under his arm, he thought the situation could be worse. 

Dutch obviously thought something was wrong though, because he started asking questions like "You okay there buddy?" To which Jimmy blinked at him, rather close and confused, looking a bit dazed. 

"What's so interesting about the fire, huh?" Jimmy glanced up at his friend "What?" "You've been staring at that fire for like almost thirty minutes, man, what's going on? Is it stuff at home again? Cause give me the word and some time and I'll kill the bastard for you, buddy," if Dutch's hand clutched the other boy closer, nobody said anything about it, though Bobby's perceptive gaze fell on the slight touch the bleach blonde gave the brunette... a closeness that Dutch never showed anyone else. 

Jimmy shook his head, feeling sick, and turned back to the fire which was a bad move as his bruised face came into view in the firelight and Dutch's fingers instantly traced the blue and red blotches and swollen spots on the other boy's cheek "He did this to you?" The blonde gritted out while Jimmy involuntarily hissed in pain "He doesn't mean it when he does... just, just leave it Dutch," he stated, guiltily looking away, the others fingers against his cheek felt — right — honestly, if he was being honest with himself, every touch was welcomed, Dutch was welcomed... he was — safe and a comfortable person in Jimmy's life, a constant, maybe you could call him a security blanket of sorts... 

The blonde's fingers traced the bruises once more before he involuntarily pulled the other boy against his side and ran his hands over his shoulders and back, soothingly "This has to stop, Jimmy, man, he can't keep doing this to you," "He's my father, what do you think I can do? I can't leave, I won't have anywhere to go," The pained expression on the brunette's face just killed Dutch and the comforting grip tightened "You could..." the bleached blonde thought for a moment "You can always live with me..." 

And so that is how Jimmy found himself sharing a bedroom and bed with his crush... 

Since the room was too small for another bed, Dutch and Jimmy had worked out a pillow wall method between them, but — it hardly worked and more than once, Jimmy woke up to find that Dutch had moved over the barricade in his sleep and had accidentally draped his arm over Jimmy's waist or over his chest, his fingers usually finding a part of Jimmy's skin, and how Jimmy would wish it wasn't just accidental, because the rush he felt when Dutch's fingers brushed his skin, made feelings well up inside, he was half sick and half elated, and then he'd remember that all of this was accidental... and he'd force those feelings back. 

Sometimes it was the opposite and Dutch would wake up, confused, to find Jimmy laying his head against his chest and he'd reluctantly shove him away, always apologizing hours later after he had calmed down and seen the fallout from his actions, written across his friend's face, and for the rest of the day he would try and apologize. Jimmy always forgave him, of course he did...


	2. Flashback to a Different Start

It was close to Christmas and Dutch couldn't stop thinking about how Jimmy had come crashing into his life... he couldn't help but smile at the flashback. 

Jimmy remembered that Christmas like this: 

"Okay, when I said 'Ugly sweater,' I completely didn't mean that... that's really ugly... that's like ugly grew up and married ugly and made a baby with ugly... you see where I'm going man?" Dutch greeted when the other Cobra's entered his house. — Dutch had been his completely asinine self. 

"But, I like this sweater..." James Jones had muttered shyly as he glanced around, falling into step with his best friend, Bobby Brown, who had shot him a quick glance and smile "It's nice man, it's a nice sweater, that's just Dutch being Dutch, an asshole... but a love-able one," Jimmy shrugged "It's a piece of crap actually, it's real worn and everything, it belonged to my dad..." "And I can obviously see that the man had Great taste," Dutch stated sarcastically before nodding at the dark haired boy "What's your name again?" "James, James Dean Jones," curse his shyness, he couldn't even make eye contact. — He had been terrified to make eye contact with Dutch. 

Dutch had nodded stiffly and sucked on his lower lip "I'm not calling you all that... I'm gonna call you Jimmy. You good with that?" Jimmy grinned "Fine by me, oh, and what kind of name is Dutch anyway?"

The taller one in the group with the sandy hair looked up from playing soda pong with a blonde boy "That's just a nickname I gave him..." Dutch nodded "Tommy's right, my actual name is Jan Van Der Linde, but Tommy decided to just call me Dutch and it stuck, just like my annoying friend here," "Well I know what I am, but what are you?" Tommy shot back as he laughed and Jimmy smiled, instantly liking the sandy haired boy, Tommy.

Jimmy was just settling into a comfortable argument about the inconsistencies in the Star Wars universe, with Bobby Brown, when he felt a hand reach out, scrabble along his wrist, and take the piece of mini pizza from his hand...

"HEY! Who did that!?"

"You know if you feed him, he'll never leave you alone... it's kind of a curse." He met eyes with the blonde who introduced himself as Johnny Lawrence, as he snatched the pizza back from Tommy and handed it to its rightful owner.

"Thanks." Jimmy playfully glared at Tommy who shrugged "You weren't eating it, it was staring at me, man,"

The charismatic blonde shot him with a smile "You seen Gremlins?" Jimmy grinned politely "Yeah, hasn't everyone?" He shuddered, half joking when he said "I hate the blender scene..." Johnny chuckled and gestured with his thumb at Tommy "That there is a Gremlin to put all other Gremlins to shame... that's Tommy Cole by the way, don't feed him or he'll stick to you like glue..." Tommy grinned and stuck his tongue out at Johnny "I'm rubber, you're glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you..." he stated childishly and Jimmy couldn't hold in a laugh which turned into a burst of loud laughter as Tommy rewarded him with a innocent smile.

Halfway through the party and Tommy announced loudly that he thought Dutch had done a disservice to the Christmas Holiday by not hanging Christmas lights.

So that's how Jimmy found himself on the roof of the Van Der Linde's house with an overexcited Tommy and a bunch of Christmas lights they were unwinding.

"You should really come with a warning label." Jimmy muttered as he caught Tommy as the other youth slipped and almost fell off the roof.

"I will ignore you so hard you will start doubting your existence." Tommy chuckled softly and kept stringing the lights over the house while Jimmy laughed and quirked an eyebrow up playfully and opened his mouth, liking how he could suddenly banter so easily with Tommy, forgetting his shy nature completely, he whistled a little, teasingly "Everyone's entitled to act stupid once in a while, but you really abuse the privilege."

Tommy glanced over and sent him a mischievous smile "If I threw a stick, you'd leave, right?"

Jimmy shrugged, feeling like ribbing another person was actually fun "woah man, light travels faster than sound which is why you seemed bright until you spoke. You might wanna do light a favor and stop talking..." Tommy playfully punched his shoulder which sent both of them sliding off the broken tiles of the roof.

When Jimmy's eyes flashed open, he saw Tommy was hanging upside down, suspended in Christmas lights. With a struggle Jimmy managed to tug himself up onto the safety of the roof and called out for Dutch or anyone else for help. After getting Tommy back up and down to the ground, it was not easy explaining what had happened to the bleached blonde who was furious at them.

He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest "Good story, but in what chapter do you both shut up?" He muttered loudly and glared "It's really good you both weren't hurt... I'm too drunk to drive just any blockhead to the hospital," he sighed and ushered them inside after they admired the lit up exterior.

Dutch frowned "Hmmm, doesn't look half bad..." he stated before tugging the other two into the house in what would become a Christmas to remember. 

He had been silently impressed by the decorating skills. (End flashback) 

Dutch remembered it differently... but — no, he couldn't... 

anyway, this Christmas would be badass... something caught his eye

Looking up, he noticed Jimmy hanging Christmas decorations with Tommy and Bobby, and thinking nothing of it, he walked past. 

Tommy, being chaotic, as usual, decided to help his shy friend out and kicked the ladder out from under him, Jimmy falling off the top rung, a terrified scream coming from his lips. 

Dutch turned and got over there, just in time to catch Jimmy in his arms. 

There was a moment of stunned silence before Dutch rolled his eyes "Why does it seem that I'm always saving you from falling?" He laughed 

Bobby ribbed Tommy in the side "What the hell are you doing?" He stated angrily in a whisper while Tommy played at innocence "Just playing Secret Santa..." Tommy stated innocently


End file.
